New Beginning
by piepinkie3
Summary: Olivia has been cut off from everyone for a long time. She starts to believe that her life has no meaning. But as she is seemingly dragged into a very broken group, she starts to realize just how needed she is. Daryl Dixon/OC. The summary is vague, but there's a reason for that! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Well, this is my first shot at a Walking Dead fanfic, so I hope that you enjoy it! Review, and tell me what you think! The next chapter should be out soon!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters within, besides Olivia and Heidi.

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: No Hope**

As far as Olivia could see, the streets of Atlanta, Georgia were barren. Nothing passed through her sights, living or dead, as she walked through the alleyways surrounded by tall skyscrapers. She could hear nothing but the soft echo of her footfalls as she continued on her way, heading towards the large refugee camp she had heard was nestled deep in Atlanta. She had no idea where to go, but she would find it. She was determined like that.

Seeing nothing that would worry her as she continued walking, Olivia nestled into her thoughts. She was lonely.

It had been a while since she had travelled with anyone else. The last person she had travelled with had been her older sister, Heidi. They were both from Texas. Heidi had had work to do in Georgia, and having never been to another state before, Olivia tagged along with her. But when they arrived in Atlanta, it only took about a week for everything to go to hell.

The "disease" started to spread all over the Unites States, and the government started to shut down all forms of public travel, which meant that Olivia and Heidi were stuck in Georgia. Believing that the pandemic would pass soon, the sisters holed up in the hotel that was provided and paid for by Heidi's company. But to their great dismay, things got worse.

People began to pack their things and flee, leaving all traces of their previous lives behind. Olivia and Heidi stayed in the hotel, eager to wait things out. The news kept them informed. They watched on news broadcasts as reportedly "dead" people started to rise and attack the living. They were warned to not get bitten or scratched by these "walkers" or they would be infected. Being a registered nurse, Olivia had never heard of a disease like that before.

Eventually, the news broadcasts stopped, and they were left in the dark. A couple of weeks had passed, and the sisters had decided to move on. They were going stir crazy by staying holed up in that hotel. But nothing could prepare Olivia for what she saw as she stepped out of the front door of the hotel.

There was nobody in sight. Cars were abandoned in the parking lot and the side of the road, some of the doors hanging open. Olivia painted a picture in her head of families and children abandoning their vehicles to get away from their fate. There were dead bodies all over the place. Olivia remembered how she had keeled over and vomited in the parking lot of the hotel after viewing her surroundings. She had wiped her mouth, and glanced at her older sister with watery eyes.

Mustering as much of a smile as she could, Heidi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We have to make the best of what we've got, no matter the situation." Olivia hesitated, and softly nodded, following her older sister's lead as they migrated from place to place within the confines of Atlanta.

Olivia was a good shot, having grown up hunting with Heidi and her dad. As the time passed, Olivia and Heidi quickly learned that to "kill" the walkers, they had to destroy the brain.

Olivia thought back to how she had lost her sister, and felt guilt flood through every vein in her body. They had been going on a supply run to pick up more food and medical supplies. They walked into an old department store that looked like it had been raided before, but there were still plenty of supplies to take. They split up and did a sweep of the whole store, Olivia taking right, and Heidi taking left.

Olivia, having finished her half of the sweep, went back to the truck they had picked up on the side of the road, and pulled a large duffel bag out of the bed. She wrapped the duffel bag strap around her neck and started to head back to the store. Before she walked in, though, she heard a blood curdling scream.

It was Heidi.

Olivia dropped the duffel bag to the floor, and quickly raised her weapon as she ran into the store towards her sister.

"Heidi! Heidi, where are you?!"

She scanned the isles of the department store before she found her sister sitting on the hard floor of isle 14, a dead walker beside her. Olivia shouldered her rifle, and ran to her sister, her hands immediately flying to her cheeks. As Olivia's hands cradled her sisters face, she realized that she had a slight temperature, and that she was crying.

"Heidi, are you okay?"

Olivia started to panic when Heidi didn't respond. "Heidi, talk to me. What happened?"

Heidi willed her rapid breathing to slow down, before she slowly started talking. "He came out of nowhere. He was on top of me before I saw him."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

When Heidi went silent at the question and quickly turned away from Olivia, the younger sister couldn't help but break down. "Heidi, where? Where did he get you? Maybe I can do something about it. Stop the infection from spreading."

Olivia muttered obscenities between her sobs as she picked up Heidi's arms, looking for bite marks. When Olivia looked over Olivia's stomach, she halted, seeing blood soaking though her thin shirt.

"No. No, no, no. God dammit, no!" Olivia growled in frustration as she ripped the bottom of Heidi's shirt off of her body, revealing the fresh bite to her. Olivia covered her mouth with her hand and cried harder, as she fell backwards into the shelf behind her. Heidi looked towards her younger sister, with a calm expression, even though she knew she was going to become a monster.

Heidi beckoned her hysteric sister back to her. Olivia obeyed, and kneeled at her sister's side, taking one hand in both of hers. "We have to make the best of what we've got, no matter the situation." Heidi wiped her sister's tears away, before reaching down to the holster on her hip. She pulled the pistol out of the holster, before holding it out towards Olivia.

Olivia's eyes widened, as the tears started to flow harder. "No. No, Heidi. Don't ask me to do this, please." Olivia was shaking her head, still holding her sister's hand in her vice grip.

"Please, sister. Don't let me walk around as one of those things. I could hurt someone." Olivia sniffled, and released her grip on her sister to take the pistol that was being offered to her. Olivia's lip trembled as she moved her mouth to her sister's forehead, softly kissing it. The fever was high. Olivia moved back to sit against the shelves across from Heidi, as she silently cried and watched the breath leave her older sister.

An hour had passed before anything could be heard from across her. There was a deep throaty noise. Olivia slowly moved her watery eyes back to her sister, and watched as Heidi's arm twitched. With tears still coating her checks, Olivia checked the chamber of the pistol, making sure it was loaded. Olivia quivered when Heidi's eyes opened, studying the blank stare. When Heidi saw Olivia, she started to stir with more frequency. Olivia raised the gun to Heidi's head. She took a deep breath, and sniffled. "I love you, sister." Olivia pulled the trigger, then, hearing her sister's body slump to the floor. She was then left to listen to nothing but her own cries.

Coming back to the present, Olivia noticed that tears coated her cheeks, and that she was softly playing with the necklace that dangled around her neck. It had been a birthday gift from Heidi when she was 16. She was 21, now.

As Olivia neared the end of the alleyway, she heard a soft clopping sound. It sounded like horse hooves hitting the pavement. Olivia was confused. How would a horse just wander this deep into Atlanta?

Olivia pressed her back against the wall, and inched over to the edge of the building to peek around. When she did, she saw that it was a horse, like she believed, but that somebody was riding it. She could see that he was heavily armed, but he looked slightly confused and shocked. She studied him for a moment, before she heard a pulsing from the air.

She maneuvered herself to see a helicopter in the sky. Her eyes widened, and she broke into a huge grin.

Momentarily forgetting about the man on the horse, she ran out from the alleyway towards the helicopter waving her arms over her head, trying to flag it. Behind her, she could her the pace of the horse speed up, but she didn't care. She wanted out of this hell.

She sprinted faster, determined to catch the attention of the helicopter. The man and the horse were practically beside her, now. But her joy and excitement quickly diminished when she saw the hundreds of walkers on the street that she had almost turned into.

Olivia's eyes widened, as she stumbled backwards. The man must have noticed the walkers, too. For the horse seemed to have stopped. She started to run back the way she came, before she could hear the man behind her yelling.

"Get on!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She ran to the man with the horse, and grabbed his hand, hoisting herself up onto the back of the horse. "Hyah!" The man kicked the horse, and it started to run back the way Olivia had came. She looked back to see the pack of walkers heading towards them.

"Shit!" The man halted the horse as more walkers started flooding the streets before them. Olivia clung to the man as he steered the horse down another road that contained tanks and other military equipment. Unfortunately, there were walkers on this street as well.

"Fuck!" Olivia cursed as the horse quickly got surrounded. The horse collapsed, and the two of them fell onto the hard pavement of the street. The man dropped his bag of guns and started to crawl towards one of the army tanks. "Come on!" He beckoned to Olivia as she started after him.

Olivia could feel her elbows and knees getting scraped, as she crawled. When it started to get hot outside, she had scavenged a clothing store and stocked up on shorts and tank tops. Right now, she was regretting her choice of clothing. She felt a held enclose her ankle as her and the mystery man crawled under the tank. She drew her pistol and send a bullet through the walker's brain. She could hear the man sending off rounds, as well. She looked back towards him to see him crawling up into an opening in the tank. "Come on! Hurry!" She crawled faster towards the opening, and accepted the hand he held out towards her, before climbing through the opening herself and shutting the small hatch.

She leaned her back against one side of the tank, and took a deep breath. "Holy shit." Olivia cursed, as she tried to process what had just happened to her. "You said it." The man leaned up against the opposite side of the tank. It was then that she noticed there was a dead man in occupying the tank, as well. When the man crawled over to the body to see if he had any weapons on him, Olivia could see the dead man's head turn to the side. Olivia quickly raised her pistol and sent a round towards the dead man's head, causing a ringing echo in the confines of the tank.

She dropped her pistol, and covered her ears. It caused a pain in her head that she had never experienced before in her life. She saw the other man cover his ears and clench his eyes shut tightly.

When she could no longer hear the ringing, she uncovered her ears and placed them on the walls of the tank to keep her stable. She shook her head from side to side to clear the light feeling. The man took a deep breath and uncovered his ears, shaking his head, as well. Olivia quickly apologized.

"Sorry. He was a walker."

The man nodded, and sent a small smile in her direction. After gathering all the supplies he needed from the dead man, he glanced toward Olivia and held a hand out toward her. "The name's Rick Grimes." She held her hand out to meet his, and smirked at him. "Nice to meet you, deputy." She finally noticed the sheriff's-deputy uniform he was wearing. "I'm Olivia Harper." He nodded in greeting, retracting his hand from her and looking up to see a hatch at the top of the vehicle.

Olivia watched as Rick climbed to the top of the tank, and opened the hatch to survey their surroundings. About 50 walkers were already feeding on the horse that had fallen, and more seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Some of the walkers noticed him, though, and started to make their way towards him. Walkers climbed the tank to reach him, so he closed the hatch quickly before they could get him.

He sat back down on the floor of the tank and sent a worried glance toward Olivia. He shook his head toward her, conveying that they probably wouldn't get out of this mess anytime soon. She pulled her legs to her chest, and laid her forehead on her scraped knees. The two sat in silence, before they heard a static noise from the inside of the tank.

Olivia's head shot up towards the sound. She could see Rick's stunned expression, looking for the noise, as well.

"Hey, you!"

Rick and Olivia looked towards the tank's communication devise with unbelieving eyes, before looking at each other.

"Hey, dumbasses! In the tank! Cozy in there?"

Olivia's stunned expression slowly changed to a grin as she eyed the communication devise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright! Here's the second chapter to my Walking Dead story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters portrayed within, besides Olivia and Heidi.**

**Leyshla Gisel: Here's your update! :)**

**Chapter 2:** The Plan

Rick lunged for the communication devise after a moment of stunned silence. Olivia rushed to kneel by his side as he brought the devise to his mouth and held the talk button.

"Hello? Are you there?"

There was a relived sound from the other side of the receiver before the voice spoke up again. "There you are. Listen, if you two want to get out of there, you're going to have to listen to me."

Rick nodded, even though he knew the man couldn't see. "We can do that."

"Okay. Well, the tank you're in is completely surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."

Hearing this, Olivia grabbed the communication devise. "You mean there's good news?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No. The walkers surrounding you, though, are distracted by the horse that went down nearby. My advice would be to take a run for it."

Rick took the devise back, waiting for any other "useful" advice that the other man could give.

After a moment he put the devise back to his mouth. "That's it? Just make a run for it?"

"Yes! They're distracted! Now's the best time."

Rick shook his head in exasperation. "I dropped a bag of guns on the pavement before we started to crawl towards this tank. Can I grab them before running?"

"Forget the bag. It's not an option. Run back the way you came, and turn into the first alley you see. I'll be there. Hurry!"

"What's your name?" Rick waited for the man to answer his question.

"Hurry! We'll make introductions later!"

Rick quickly dropped the devise and nodded towards Olivia before climbing to the top of the tank and opening the hatch. Olivia followed closely behind, drawing her pistol.

"Okay, let's go." Rick climbed out of the hole, and Olivia hurriedly followed after him. The two survivors ran back the way they came, and could see the entrance to an alleyway in the distance. Olivia glanced behind her to see several walkers following her and Rick. She began to pick up the pace.

She quickly ducked into the alleyway, raising her pistol towards a wide-eyed young Asian man. He raised his arms up in surrender. "Not dead! Not dead!"

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as the Asian man ran towards the gate to the alleyway behind her and Rick, and hurriedly shut it. "Come on!" He waved a hand toward Olivia and Rick, and started to run down the alleyway.

The three survivors started to ascend stairs a few yards from the gate, before the Asian man addressed Rick and Olivia. "The name's Glenn. Yours?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Olivia Harper."

Glenn nodded before glancing toward Rick. "Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the sheriff, come to clean up the town?"

Rick shook his head. "That wasn't my intention."

Glenn rolled his eyes before stopping at the top the staircase to look back at Rick. "Yeah, whatever. Yee-haw. You're still a dumbass."

The curves of Olivia's mouth twitched, and she had to hold a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Glenn looked around, and noticed a ladder that led up to the roof of a building. He pulled the ladder down, so that the three of them could reach it. Glenn looked up, once more, to see how much they had to climb to reach the top.

He looked back towards Rick and Olivia after a moment of speculation. "Bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us." Olivia stared at Glenn, one eyebrow upturned, and a smirk clear on her face. Glenn shrugged a shoulder. "I'm a glass half-full kinda guy."

The three survivors reached the other side of the building, back to ground level. Glenn pulled out a walkie talkie, and brought it to his mouth. "I've got company. I'm heading toward the alley. Looks like there's two walkers."

"Roger."

Glenn brought Rick and Olivia to a wide alley, where two walkers could be seen shuffling. A doorway in the alley abruptly opened, revealing two people in hockey outfits with baseball bats.

Olivia watched as the two men took out the walkers quickly. Glenn waved his hand, leading them to the open doorway.

As soon as they walked into the doorway, though, they were greeted by the barrel of a gun in their face. Olivia and Rick hastily raised their hands in surrender.

The woman, who had long blonde hair, looked crazed as she advanced on Rick and Olivia switching the gun between the two of them.

Glenn reached out to touch the woman's shoulder, as the two people in the hockey gear started to undress. "Andrea, calm down."

"No! We're dead because of these stupid assholes!" She stepped closer, but a black man quickly held her back from advancing any further. "Come on, Andrea. There's nothing we can do about it, now."

After a minute of silence, the woman seemed to calm down and lowered the gun. Olivia took this as an invitation to make introductions, but she did so with a shaky voice.

"I'm Olivia Harper, and this is Rick Grimes. Thank you for helping us."

One by one, the individuals in the room started to introduce themselves.

"T-Dog."

"Jacqui."

"Morales."

Hesitantly, the blonde girl gave her name. "Andrea."

"And you already know me. You're welcome, by the way." Glenn sent a smile toward Rick and Olivia before loud gunshots could be heard from the roof of the building.

Andrea looked up, and let an aggravated sound pass her lips. "Oh, God. Is that Dixon?" She started towards the stairs, everyone following closely behind her.

When the group reached the roof of the building, a large bald man could be seen standing over the edge, taking potshots at the walkers down below with a large rifle.

"Hey, Dixon! Are you crazy?!" Morales stepped towards him as the man laughed heartily and held the gun in the air.

"Ya oughta be more polite to a man with a gun. Dontcha think?"

T-Dog stepped forward, anger clear on his features. "You're wasting bullets, man! You're going to draw the walkers in on us! Chill, man!"

Dixon stepped forward towards T-Dog, the laughter on his face no longer present. "Ya think I'm gonna take orders from you? That'll be the day."

Olivia could see that the group was beginning to tense. She crossed her arms as she watched the exchange before her.

T-Dog stepped closer to Dixon. " That'll be 'the day?' You got something you want to tell me, man?"

Morales piped up, trying to simmer down the situation. "T-Dog, just leave it. Merle, calm down."

Merle cocked his head and looked down on T-Dog. "Ya wanna know the day? That'll be the day that I take orders from a nigger."

Merle's last comment lit the fuse, as T-Dog swung his fist towards the man, who ducked. Merle bashed T-Dog's face with the butt of his rifle, causing him to fall. It was chaos. Rick advanced on Merle, who was sending punch after punch towards T-Dog. Merle saw Rick coming from the corner of his vision, and turned to elbow Rick in the face, who fell over one of the pipes on the roof.

Olivia started towards Merle, but Glenn and Andrea held both of her arms, prohibiting her from doing something she'd regret.

The fight ended when Merle had T-Dog on the ground, a smug smirk on his face. "We need to have a discussion about who's keepin' order round here. I say we take a vote."

Olivia broke free from Andrea and Glenn, and stepped towards T-Dog, kneeling beside him. The others began to surround him, as well.

Olivia could see Rick rising up from the other side of the pipe, a pair of handcuffs in his hand. She sent him a confused look, but he just put his index finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She looked back towards Merle, a smirk slowly spreading across her face.

Merle placed the gun on the ground, and surveyed the group. "All in favor of me, raise your hand." Merle raised his own hand, and waited for anyone else to do so.

Morales started to raise his hand, and the rest of the group sent him a fierce glare. Olivia started to raise her arm up, but the group quickly switched from being aggravated to amused when they realized that Olivia was flipping Merle off.

He smirked suggestively at Olivia and started toward her. "Ooh. You're feisty. I like that." Merle was quickly halted in his tracks, though, as Rick came up behind him, pushed him against a pipe, and handcuffed him in place. Olivia smirked at Rick, satisfied with his actions.

"We have to work together if we're going to get through this. I don't see that happening if you're in charge." Rick, who happened to be frisking Merle, drew out a tube of cocaine and and glanced at Merle. "You got some on your nose, there." Rick flicked Merle's nose as he slowly stood up and started walking towards the edge of the roof.

"You gonna arrest me, officer?" Merle's tone of voice was sarcastic, but amused.

Rick drew his hand back, and threw the tube of cocaine off the edge of the building.

"No! That's my stuff! Mine!" Merle started tugging at the handcuffs, trying to set himself free. Rick ignored him, and turned back toward the group.

"Any ideas on how we're going to get out of here?" Each of the group, in turn, shook their heads, but Jacqui stood up from her position.

"Old buildings like these usually have sewer tunnels built underneath. We can probably travel through them, away from this area." The group send surprised looks her way. Morales spoke up from his position. "How do you know all of this information?" She spoke quickly. "It was my job." Rick nodded toward her, and waved a hand toward Olivia, beckoning her.

She stood and marched over to his side to hear what he had to say. "Do you have any medical experience at all?" Olivia smiled and nodded. She saw relief flood through Rick.

"I was a nurse before all of this."

"Alright. Good. Can you clean up T-Dog really quick before we go check for sewer tunnels?" Olivia glanced toward T-Dog, who had small cuts covering his jaw and nose. She nodded and stepped back towards the rest of the group.

"Does anyone have medical supplies on hand?" Olivia saw Andrea fiddle with her bag, before bringing out a ziploc bag full of supplies. She offered them to Olivia.

Olivia, with the bag of medical supplies in hand, knelt back down next to T-Dog, and quickly got to work. She pulled her long blonde hair back before pulling on gloves, and soaking a piece of gauze with rubbing alcohol.

Merle, who had been quiet, spoke up for the first time since Rick handcuffed him. "Hey, baby girl. How about ya take off these handcuffs? I'll give ya a reward." Olivia scoffed, rolled her eyes, and looked towards the pig handcuffed to the pipe.

"Not even in your dreams, asshole." Andrea smiled at Olivia's comment, and watched as Merle's smile never faltered. He was enjoying this.

As Olivia finished up with T-Dog, Andrea packed the medical supplies back up in her backpack. Rick stood up to leave, and one by one, the group followed him.

"Hey! You can't leave me here! Come back!" Merle's shouting was eventually drowned out, as the group entered the basement. Glenn looked around before waving the group over to a hole in the floor.

"Looks like this is it. Any volunteers?" Glenn's question backfired when everyone else looked towards him. Looks like he was going to be the lucky one. Again. Glenn rolled his eyes, and looked back towards his comrades. "Okay. I'll do it, but we're going to do this my way. I'm only going to take one other person with me. I don't want a bunch of other people in there, it'll be too crowded if something is down there."

At the mention of one other person going with him, all eyes turned to Olivia. She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Why me?"

Rick sent a pleading look towards Olivia. "You're small. You'll be able to get out quicker if anything is down there."

Olivia reluctantly agreed, following closely behind Glenn as he descended the ladder down into the sewer. Rick quietly called out to them as they reached the bottom. "I'll keep an eye on the entrance of the building. If the walkers break through, we'll let you know." Then he was gone.

Glenn sighed loudly, and pulled a flashlight out of his bag. "Shall we?"

After going pretty far into the sewer tunnel, Glenn and Olivia came upon a thick metal grate that allowed them to go no further.

Glenn pulled on the bars, testing the strength of them. "Think we can cut through them?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It'll take more time than we have."

Glenn sighed and nodded, before quickly gasping in surprise as a walker appeared before them on the other side of the grate. He growled at the two survivors, and reached his hands through the bars, trying to grasp them. In one of his hands, a dead rat was clenched. Or what was left of a dead rat.

"Ugh. That's fucking nasty." Olivia reached down to pull out a knife that she kept strapped around her thigh. She drove the knife through the walker's eye, and he quickly dropped dead. She looked towards Glenn to see a disgusted, wide-eyed look on his face. "Ready to go?"

Glenn swallowed and nodded, as Olivia began to lead the way back to the entrance of the tunnel.

When the two survivors climbed out of the sewer tunnel, they heard the sound of breaking glass, and a yell. With a startled glance passing between the two, they started back to the front of the building with increasing urgency.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm under a lot of pressure to write something that you guys will enjoy! As you can see, the story is very similar to the show at the moment. But as we move to the camp where Olivia can settle and meet everyone, I will start to add extra scenes while still keeping up with the storyline of the television show. Don't forget to review! The next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! Like I said, once Olivia gets to camp and starts having a little more free time, I will add extra scenes! Oh, and Olivia gets to meet everyone in the next chapter! I think you will find that some of their reactions to her are interesting, to say the least. Well, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

As Olivia ran through through the dark basement with Glenn trailing behind her, she could feel her heart pound deep in her chest. She was terrified. She had no idea how this situation would end, but she would fight till the very last second. It was a trait she had inherited from her father.

William George Harper had raised both Heidi and herself alone since their mother had died a year after Olivia was born. He was a war veteran. Brave, honorable, and tough as nails. If he wanted something, he would fight for it. Olivia had obtained her father's resolve, and her mothers good looks, wit, and charm. At least that was what her father had told her. She couldn't remember what her mother had been like.

Olivia burst through the door leading to the first floor, and drew her pistol before coming to stand next to Rick. He and Andrea were training their guns on the front doors of the building. What looked like twenty walkers were banging on the second set of doors, having already broke through the first set.

"Guys, we don't have much time. Let's go back up to the roof, so we can think of another plan." The group nodded at Rick's words, and they started to make their way back up to the roof.

(FF)

"Come on, baby. Let me outta these cuffs, and I'll take you round the corner. You'll be beggin' for more when I'm done with ya." Olivia scoffed and turned her head towards Merle once more, a ferocious glare covering her features.

"Hit on me again, Merle, and you'll regret it." Out of the corner of Olivia's eye, she could see the rest of the group smile in amusement at her comment, particularly Andrea and Glenn. The threat didn't seem to faze Merle, as he just sent a wink and a kiss her way, and leaned his head back against the pipe behind him.

Rick stood against the edge of the roof, Jacqui and Morales at his side, a pair of bonaculars in his hand. "You see those trucks over near the construction site?" He pointed to an area down the road. "They always keep keys on hand."

He handed the bonaculars to Jacqui who quickly glanced through them and handed them back to Rick. She sighed. "The only question is, how are we going to get over to them?"

Rick was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "Do you think the walkers can smell if someone is living or dead?"

After hearing Rick's question, Olivia nonchalantly walked up beside Rick, gently grabbed the pair of bonaculars, and looked through them down at the street below. The walkers that weren't trying to fight their way into the building, were shuffling beside each other on the pavement down below, like they didn't know there were seven living, breathing people in the building right beside them.

After a moment of studying the walkers on the street below, Olivia handed the bonaculars back to Rick and nodded. "Yeah. I think it's pretty obvious. They smell dead, and we don't."

Rick looked like he was deep in thought, as he once more raised the bonaculars to his face. There was a moment of silence. "I have an idea." Olivia and the rest of the group turned back to face Rick at his last words, seeing a far-off look cross his face.

(FF)

Olivia stood by the alleyway door to the building, a palm on her face, and her head shaking from side to side. The rest of the group behind her, were having similar reactions. Everyone in the group had salvaged long coats, boots, and rubber gloves to wear after hearing what Rick had up his sleeve.

"Rick, you've got to be joking."

Rick shook his head at Olivia's comment, a small smile passing his lips as he placed a welding helmet over his head. "It's the only thing I can think of that might work."

T-Dog stepped forward to prop open the alley-way door, and Rick and Glenn ran out to grab one of the walkers that had been downed earlier. Rick quickly grasped the feet of the walker, and Glenn grasped the arms. The two shuffled back towards the door, Glenn looking thoroughly repulsed.

(FF)

The six survivors stood around the walker, looking down on it. Olivia turned her head slightly to the left to see that Glenn was as pale as a ghost. She allowed a small smile to pass her lips, amused by Glenn's reaction.

Olivia watched as Rick lowered the welding helmet to cover his face, and walked over to a gase case on the wall. There was a hatchet behind the casing. She slightly jumped as Rick drew his gun, and used the butt to break through the glass to retrieve the hatchet. When he walked back to the walker, he slowly brought the hatchet to hang above his head. The group tensed, and waited for Rick to do what he needed to do. But, he never did. Rick sighed, dropped the hatchet to lay by his side, and pulled the helmet up. He kneeled down and Olivia allowed a confused look pass her features, as Rick seemed to be searching the body. Rick felt around in the pockets, and once he found what he had been searching for, he pulled it out to show everyone.

It was the man's wallet.

Rick flipped the wallet open to display the dead man's driver's license to everyone. The group relaxed a bit, as Rick opened his mouth to speak.

"Wayne Dunlap."

There was a pause, where everyone seemingly lowered their heads, as if mourning a loss.

"Georgia license. Born in 1979."

Rick looked up to see the group with lowered heads. He passed the man's license to Glenn, who stared at the card with a sad, distant look.

"He had twenty-eight dollars in his pocket when he died, and a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel.'"

Olivia looked to the dead man on the ground, and back up to Rick who was holding a photo in his hands. Everybody waited in silence for Rick to continue.

"He used to be like us. Worrying about bills, or the rent, or the Super Bowl."

Olivia thought she knew better than anyone that the "walkers" were actual people before they died. She thought back to her sister, and couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek. She didn't think anyone would notice, but she hastily wiped it away just in case.

"If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne."

The group tensed up again, as Rick replaced the helmet to cover his face, and once again brought the hatchet to hang over his head.

In one fluid motion, Rick brought the hatchet down to cut off the arm of the dead man, causing a disgusting crunching sound to echo around the room. Olivia covered her mouth and nose with her hand and clenched her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see what took place in front of her.

"I'm going to hurl."

Mere seconds after hearing the words uttered, there was the sound of someone violently vomiting. Olivia gagged, before she heard the sound of the chopping stop. She opened her eyes, and looked around at Rick to see his bloodstained jacket and helmet. He quickly handed the hatchet and helmet to Morales, who looked repulsed.

"You start chopping."

Olivia glanced at Glenn, who was wiping his mouth. She realized that he must have been the one that vomited. Andrea had a similar pale face, but she didn't look like she was going to throw up.

Rick stepped towards the dead man on the ground, and gestured to it. "Well, here we go."

At his words, the group stepped forth, including Olivia, and bent down to cover their hands with the putrid insides of the dead man. The smell was horrible. The moment Olivia had removed her hand from her nose, she thought that she would throw up.

With her hands filled, Olivia slowly walked over to Glenn, who still looked pale. She gave him an apologetic smile, and started to rub the front of the jacket he was wearing, in order to cover him with the insides.

It took about five minutes before both Rick and Glenn were fully covered and ready to take on their mission.

Before the two men could step through the door leading to the alley, T-Dog stepped forward. "What about Merle?"

Rick hesitated before glancing at T-Dog, then reached down to his pocket to pull out a small key. The key to the handcuffs. He placed the key in T-Dog's hand, before heading towards the door.

Olivia and the rest of the group sent encouraging words their way, as they walked out of the alleyway door, covered from head to toe in walker insides. Olivia sent the two men one last smile, before shutting the door and turning to face the other survivors.

Morales shook his head and let a sound of disbelief pass his lips. "That, right there, is the definition of brave."

Olivia smirked and started to stride back to the stairs leading to the roof. "Or crazy." Andrea snickered and nodded her head, agreeing with Olivia's comment, as the group ascended the stairs back to the roof of the building.

(FF)

Olivia stood at the edge of the roof, looking down on Rick and Glenn to keep an eye on their progress. They were doing pretty well. "They're doing good."

Olivia handed the bonaculars to Morales, who was standing beside her, so that he could see what was going on. "They're about halfway there. I think they're going to make it."

Olivia smiled triumphantly, before she heard the rolling sound of thunder, and felt little droplets of water pelt her skin. "Oh, shit." Olivia sent worried glances to the rest of the group, before taking back the bonaculars and looking down on Glenn and Rick. They seemed to be picking up the pace a bit.

While watching Rick and Glenn's progress, she faintly heard T-Dog trying to raise someone with the walkie talkie. She realized that he must have been trying to connect to their base camp to fill them in on what was going on.

Handing the bonaculars to Morales, he looked through them and sighed. Without much confidence, he turned glanced towards Andrea and Jacqui. "It's just a cloud burst. We get them all the time. It'll pass."

Olivia could tell that their disguises were washing of in the rain, which had started falling with more intensity. Olivia started muttering to herself as she watched the two men on the road below. "Come on, Rick. Come on, Glenn. Hurry your asses up."

The whole plan went to hell when the walkers around Rick and Glenn suddenly became frenzied from the smell of living flesh, and noticed that the two men weren't what they thought they were. That they were alive.

Rick and Glenn took off into run when the walkers around them started to pursue them. They managed to kill a few that had gotten a little too close for comfort, before finally reaching the gates to the construction site. With a hard throw, Rick threw the hatchet he was carrying over the fence, before scrambling over it after Glenn.

"Oh, thank God." Olivia heard Jacqui mutter in relief, and glanced over to her to see her place a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Olivia smiled in relief, but it quickly faded when she realized that walkers were starting to make their way over the fence. Rick pulled out his pistol and took a few out, before catching the keys that Glenn had thrown to him. They ran towards the truck that was closest to them as the gates to the construction site collapsed, allowing the walkers free reign. Only a single walker had managed to reach the truck, though, before the two men started to drive off. In the opposite direction.

The rest of the group tensed, and Andrea managed to speak up with a shaky voice. "They're leaving us!"

Olivia snatched back the bonaculars from Morales, and watched as the truck quickly drove away and out of sight. She scoffed, and turned around to sit on the ground with her back supported by the wall. "Those assholes!"

The group went silent, debating on what to do about the situation, before they heard Glenn's voice come over the walkie talkie. "Hey! Rick is going to drive the truck to the garage on the first floor. Meet him there by the gate. I'll draw the walkers away from the front door. Hurry!"

The group scrambled to stand, and Olivia thought that she could faintly hear a car alarm sound in the distance. Each of the survivors gathered what belongings they had, and quickly started towards the doors.

"Wait! No! You can't leave me, man! You can't leave me, please!"

Merle's shouting was drowned out from Olivia's ears, as the car alarm grew louder. Standing before the doors to the first floor, Olivia could see a red car fly past, catching the attention of the walkers. Andrea led the group to the garage. It was then that Olivia noticed T-Dog wasn't with them.

"Where's T-Dog?"

When the question left Olivia's lips, the group hesitated and looked around the garage.

"I'm here! I'm here!" T-Dog entered the garage in a panic, and the rest of the survivors sighed in relief.

The sound of a truck pulling up against the gate doors, brought Olivia to attention, and she hurriedly stepped forward to slide open the doors.

With the gate open, the view of a large truck was open to them. Rick stood at the back of the truck, ready to help them inside. The survivors threw each of their backpacks to Rick, who threw them into the back of the truck. After all of the equipment was loaded, Rick helped each of the them into the truck, and ran back to the wheel.

It was a close call. Morales shut the back door of the truck, as walkers were making their way towards it from the inside of the store. They must have broken through the doors.

Olivia stood up and walked to the front of the truck, and took the passenger's seat for herself. She sent Rick a congratulatory smile and nod, which he returned. As they got on the highway, though, the mood in the truck turned solemn when everyone realized that Merle wasn't with them.

Olivia glanced back at T-Dog, who looked at the other survivors with a mask of shame. "I dropped the damn key."

Olivia continued to look at T-Dog, before meeting Rick's gaze and turning to stare out of the window.

It was silent for a few minutes until Andrea broke it. "Where's Glenn?"

"He's coming."

Olivia looked towards Rick again. She could tell that he was upset about Merle. She was too. No matter how much of an asshole pervert he was, he was still a human being who deserved a chance.

Morales, who was sitting against the back door of the truck, crawled to the front of the truck to peek in at Rick. "It's best not to dwell on it. On Merle, I mean. Nobody is going to be sad that he didn't come back."

Olivia sent a glare at Morales, but he didn't see. She knew that he wasn't helping the situation.

"Except maybe Daryl."

Rick turned from watching the road to glance at Morales. "Daryl?"

"His brother."

For Olivia, the fact that he had a brother waiting on him to come home just made her feel ten times worse. She knew what it was like to lose a sibling. It had been the most devastating moment of her life. Heidi was the only known family that she had since the disease started to spread, and she had lost her because she wasn't inside that store to help her.

Olivia turned back to her window so the others wouldn't see that her eyes were becoming watery.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the sound of a car alarm could be heard in the distance. Olivia looked in the side mirror to see a red car approaching Rick's side of the truck. She hastily wiped her eyes dry, and looked over past Rick to see Glenn screaming in excitement from the driver's seat of the red car. She smiled and laughed as the car passed and sped in front of the truck.

Olivia then realized that soon, she would have to meet the others.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review! I could really use some feedback! Also, if you would like to see Olivia make friends or enemies with any certain person in camp, let me know! :) The next chapter should be out soon! Oh, and I hope everyone had a Happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4! I hope that you guys enjoy! It's a long chapter! :)**

**FanFicGirl10: I noticed that nobody has ever entered a character into the story from that early on, so I decided "Why not?" And thank you! I decided that adding a character with medical experience would spice things up. :) Oh, and if you don't like those characters, then you will be glad with who Olivia starts to dislike. :)**

**babydake93: Thank you! Here's your update! :)**

**Leyshla Gisel: Daryl is indeed coming soon! You will get to see him early next chapter, I promise! I just don't want to rush things. :)**

**Chapter 4**: Introductions

Olivia watched the red car speed off in front of them, a ghostly smile on her face. It was nice to see people taking joy in the little things.

She could hear soft chuckles resonating from the survivors in the back of the truck and from Rick. When the red car was no longer visible, all went silent.

Olivia took the silence as an opportunity. "So, deputy."

The corners of Rick's mouth twitched when he heard the nickname Olivia had given him. "Yeah?"

"What's your story?"

The smile from his face faded when Olivia's question had registered in his mind. Thinking she had made a mistake in asking, Olivia softly apologized and turned back to face her window.

"No. Don't be sorry. It's just hard to believe, myself. I keep hoping that I'll wake up and it'll all just be a dream."

Olivia turned back to face Rick, who had his eyes trained on the road in front of him. She gave him an encouraging smile, although he couldn't see. "I know what it feels like. I keep hoping the very same thing. That all of this is just some twisted nightmare."

She could see Rick nod from the corner of her vision. She waited a while to see if he would say anything else.

"I woke up just a few days ago in the hospital. I was in a coma. Shot." Olivia watched as he gestured down to his side, the place he was shot. "He got the jump on me."

Olivia turned away from Rick to watch the road ahead of them, as he kept on talking. She figured that he needed this. Someone to talk to.

"When I woke up, I had no idea what was going on. The hospital was abandoned, and there were dead people everywhere. Military equipment just lying around." Rick shook his head from side to side. "I went home to see if my wife and son were there. They weren't. I knew they were alive, though. I noticed that our family albums and pictures were all missing. Some clothes had been packed, too."

Olivia quickly glanced at Rick, a sympathetic look on her face. When Rick noticed her looking, he hastily wiped away a tear that had been rolling down his face at the time. She turned back towards the window to give him his privacy.

"This man, Morgan, found me and took me in. He had a son. Duane. He reminded me of Carl." Olivia could hear Rick's voice break at the mention of Carl. "They told me what the walkers were, and how I could kill them. Told me they weren't alive anymore. We all went to my old police department and gathered all the supplies we could. We parted ways after I promised to keep him informed about Atlanta and the surrounding areas. He have me a walkie talkie, but it's in the bag of guns that I dropped."

There was silence after Rick finished telling his tale. It had depressed Olivia. Some people didn't deserve to live in the world the way it was now. They didn't deserve what was given to them, but they were forced to take it and deal with it.

"You'll find your family, Rick. I have a good feeling." Rick glanced at Olivia after she had voiced her comment, and softly smiled before turning back to face the front.

"What about you?"

Olivia tensed at Rick's question, keeping her gaze on the passing scenery outside. Rick looked at her to see the strained look on her face.

"You don't have to tell me. Just curious."

Olivia relaxed after a moment. She thought that if she was going to be traveling with Rick, the least she could do was open up to him.

"I've been alone for a long time. I've never traveled in a large group. Just with one other person."

Rick glanced at Olivia, silently asking her to continue. "My sister." Rick let out a breath, and turned back to face the road. If she wasn't traveling with her sister at present, he had a pretty good idea of what happened to her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's better than her having to live in this hell."

Rick remained silent for the remainder of the ride, silently contemplating Olivia's words.

(FF)

Pulling up into the driveway of the camp, Olivia could see the red car already there and parked. Glenn stood beside it, looking none too happy. There were several people standing around, waiting for everyone to exit the truck.

The survivors stood up from the back of the truck, and gathered their gear. Olivia could see Andrea jump out of the back and run to embrace a younger girl that looked similar to her in appearance. Probably her sister.

When Morales noticed Rick and Olivia's tense hesitancy, he stepped forward to place one hand on each of their shoulders. "Come meet everyone. It's okay."

Morales removed his hands from their shoulders before jumping out of the truck, and running to embrace a woman and two young children.

After another minutes hesitation, Rick and Olivia glanced at each other, each giving their own determined smiles and nods, before opening the truck doors and stepping out.

As Rick and Olivia were walking side by side into the camp, Olivia could hear Rick stop in his tracks. What happened next, Olivia could compare to a scene in a movie.

There was a yell from the camp, and Olivia looked towards the source of the sound. A young boy stood next to an astonished woman, a wide grin on his face.

"Daddy?"

Olivia stepped to the side to stand next to Glenn as she happily watched the young boy sprint to embrace his father. Rick wrapped his arms around his boy and fell to his knees. She could see that he was crying tears of happiness. She was starting to tear up herself. She never got to witness beautiful things anymore, and she believed that this miracle was categorized as beautiful.

She watched as Rick rose from his place on the ground, his boy still in his arms, and jogged the rest of the way into the camp to embrace the woman in a tight hug.

Olivia turned to meet Glenn's smile with her own, before wiping her face and turning to continue watching the scene before her. She watched as Rick kissed the woman, and pulled her and the young boy in for a group hug.

Olivia could see that she wasn't the only one astonished by what was taking place before them. Everyone else that stood around was watching the scene with surprised happiness. There was only one person Olivia noticed that didn't seem very happy.

He had dark curly hair, tanned skin, and a strong physique. Olivia narrowed her eyes in curiosity at the man. He looked slightly disappointed. He would smile every once in a while when Rick eyed him, but it looked forced. She looked back to the happy family, to see the woman, who had long dark hair and a skinny figure, sneak a glance at the man standing near them.

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. Something didn't seem right.

(FF)

When Rick was done saying hello to his family and everyone calmed down, it was time to make introductions.

An older man wearing a fisherman's hat approached Olivia and Glenn, a wide smile on his face. "Well, what do we have here?"

Glenn laughed and patted Olivia on the shoulder before addressing the older man. "A newbie."

The man nodded and held out his hand in warm greeting. "I'm Dale. Nice to meet you."

"Olivia Harper. Likewise." She grasped his hand and eagerly shook it. Olivia loved to meet new people.

Dale retracted his hand and gestured to the camp. "Would you like a tour guide? I can introduce you to everyone."

Olivia smiled and nodded, before waving goodbye to Glenn, and falling into step beside Dale.

"It's always nice to add someone to the group. It's less lonely out here with more people." Olivia noticed that Dale was walking towards Andrea and the young woman that she had embraced when they arrived at camp. Dale stopped before them and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"This is Amy. She's Andrea's younger sister." Amy smiled and held her hand out towards Olivia, who shook it. "And you already know this one." Olivia laughed as Dale reached up and ruffled Andrea's hair. She looked annoyed, but forced a smile anyway.

Walking away from the two women, Olivia could see that Dale was heading towards Morales and his family, but their trip across the camp was interrupted by the man that Olivia had noticed earlier. He came to stand in front of Dale and Olivia, an amused smile on his face.

"You going to skip me?" Dale looked aggravated at the man before him, but turned to look at Olivia, nevertheless.

"Shane, Olivia. Olivia, Shane." Olivia held her hand out to offer the man a friendly handshake, but instead he grasped it and brought it to his mouth, placing a kiss on the top.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled to be friendly, but to be honest, something about Shane offed her. He didn't feel right, like he was hiding something. But she wasn't going to voice anything, yet.

"Likewise."

"Dale, I think I can take it from here. Doesn't the RV need some work?" Dale glanced at Shane but sent him a tiny nod, and placed a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Olivia." Olivia smiled at Dale as he turned back to head to the RV in the middle of camp.

"That man can be a handful sometimes." Shane turned around to lead Olivia back to the middle of camp. She smiled, but shook her head from side to side.

"He's friendly enough to me." Shane smirked before gesturing to Rick and his family.

"You want to meet them?" Shane started to walk towards the three survivors, but Olivia hesitated.

"He just found his family. Shouldn't we leave them alone for now?"

Shane glanced at Olivia and hesitated, but eventually nodded his head as he turned in the other direction to introduce her to the rest of the survivors.

(FF)

Olivia had settled in, and it was decided that for the time being, she would sleep in the RV. Andrea had told her that there was an extra space near the back that she could occupy. Dale had offered Olivia an extra sleeping bag that he had on hand so that she wouldn't have to sleep on the hard ground of the vehicle.

It was nearing nighttime when Olivia finally made her way back outside. As soon as she stepped outside, she was greeted by the smiling faces of Carl and Sophia. Olivia had finally gotten to meet everyone, and she was glad that there were kids in the camp. Olivia had always been good with kids.

"Guess what, Liv?" Olivia reached down to ruffle the eager boy's hair before bending down to be eye-level with him.

"What is it, Carl?"

"Me and Sophia got to help clean the kills for dinner tonight!"

Olivia laughed and stood up. "That's awesome! What're we having?"

Sophia spoke up, cuddling her teddy bear to her chest. "Squirrel!"

Olivia grimaced and looked at them with a disgusted look. This caused the two young kids to laugh. "Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers, huh?"

The kids giggled and followed Olivia as she went to sit near the fire. She sat there for a moment with them before they were called over by their mothers, Lori and Carol. She had met them earlier, courtesy of Shane.

T-Dog came to join her by the fire. "Dinner's almost ready! I'm starved."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Me too! A little bird told me that we were having squirrel?" She turned her head to glance at T-Dog who had an amused look on his face.

"Yep. It's not as bad as it sounds, though. And it's the closest thing we've got to a five star dinner out here. We occasionally get to enjoy a deer, but it's not the right season."

Olivia nodded as she placed her hands closer to the fire, warming them. "Who catches all of this stuff?"

A distant look crossed T-Dog's face before he hesitantly answered. "Daryl."

Olivia looked towards the ground, the rest of their visit silent, until Dale walked over to the campfire, placing all of the food down next to it. Olivia looked to him and smiled as he placed his hands next to his mouth and shouted "Dinner!" So everyone could hear.

(FF)

Olivia sat on one of the logs surrounding the fire next to Glenn. She sighed and rubbed her stomach in content. She glanced around the circle to see Rick and Lori cuddled up next to each other. She smiled, and then snuck a glance to Shane, who was of course eyeing them. She would find out what was going on, eventually.

"So, Liv."

Olivia smiled as Dale addressed her. She liked the nickname they had given her. It was what her father used to call her.

"Yes?"

"Where are you from? And what do you do?"

Everyone went silent, waiting for her to answer.

"I came from Texas. I was a nurse."

Olivia took a sip of water as everyone around her let slip sighs of relief. Shane was the one to speak up.

"That's good. Now we have someone with medical experience." Olivia smiled and nodded to the group as everyone slipped back into their own conversations.

Olivia glanced over to where Carol sat with Sophia and a man named Ed. They stayed away from the bulk of the group, occupying a separate campfire. Carol didn't seem to talk much. It was like she was scared all the time. Olivia noticed how Sophia didn't seem to smile as much when she was around Ed. It was another mystery that she needed to solve. As she was watching the group, Ed stood up and placed another log into their fire.

Shane allowed an annoyed look to pass before he addressed Ed. "Ed? You remember the rules. We keep our fires low so we don't attract attention."

"Mind your own damn business."

The group seemed to tense as Shane stood up from his spot on the ground. Olivia turned her head away from the action to stare into the fire. A few minutes later, Shane joined the group again, having made Ed take the extra log out of the fire.

Olivia looked towards Dale when he started speaking. "Have you guys given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He's not going to be happy when he finds out his brother has been left in Atlanta."

Olivia could see T-Dog's face fill with guilt as he looked towards the fire. "I'll tell him. I dropped the key."

Rick shook his head at T-Dog's offer. "I cuffed him."

For the first time of the night, Glenn spoke up, addressing T-Dog. "Look, I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

T-Dog sent a glare towards Glenn, who hurriedly looked away in the opposite direction. Amy suggested that they lie about what happened in Atlanta, but Andrea shook the idea away.

"No, we need to tell the truth. If Rick didn't do what he did, Merle would have gotten us killed."

Dale sighed loudly and shook his head. "And that's what we tell Daryl?"

When no one answered his question, Dale shook his head once more. "We're going to have our hands full when he comes back from this hunt."

The entirety of the group agreed with his comment, each of them nodding their heads.

(FF)

Olivia stared at the ceiling of the RV as she lay cuddled up in the sleeping bag that Dale had given her. She was restless and couldn't fall asleep.

Olivia perked up as she heard a rustling sound come from outside the RV. She stood up, brushed her clothes off, and grabbed her pistol from the counter.

Trying to be as quiet as she could, Olivia grabbed the handle to the RV door and pulled gently, peeking outside. When she saw nothing, she dared to take a few more steps to stand in the middle of camp.

She heard a crack from the direction of the campfire and spun around quickly to point her pistol towards whatever made the sound.

She sighed loudly and lowered her gun when she realized that it was just Rick. She supposed that he had offered to take a watch that night. Olivia shook her head and laughed as she placed her gun behind her, in the waistband of her shorts.

Rick joined her in her laughter while she took a seat on one of the logs across from him. "I couldn't sleep."

Rick nodded towards her and tried to warm his hands in the rapidly dying fire. "I told Dale I would take his watch tonight. Sort of a thank you gift."

Olivia nodded her head and leaned forward to place her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. "Hey, Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you. Officially. You saved my life. If you hadn't been there on that street in Atlanta, I'm sure that pack of walkers would have caught up to me and I'd have died."

Rick nodded and sent a small smile her way, before staying silent and allowing her to continue.

"You didn't have to help me, and Glenn didn't have to help us. It's that sort of stuff that helps me believe that there's still some good left in the world."

Rick looked like he was deep in thought as he stared at the fire. Olivia sat there a moment longer, before standing up and starting back towards the RV.

After taking a few steps, though, she turned back around. "I'm glad you found your family, Rick. I knew you would."

Rick, once again, smiled and nodded towards Olivia. She returned his nod, and turned around to head back into the RV.

Olivia quietly slipped back into her sleeping bag, resting her hands behind her head. She thought about all that had taken place that day, and about all the new people she had met.

She was going to make a life here, with these new people. She just knew it.

**Author's Note: Alright! I hope that you guys enjoyed chapter 4! I promise that Daryl will enter the story next chapter! I didn't want things to seem too rushed. Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! :) Next chapter should be out soon! Don't forget to review, please! :) I love the feedback you guys give!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5! I hope that you guys enjoy! :)**

**Leyshla Gisel: Here's some Daryl for ya! :)**

**Chapter 5**: Consequences

When Olivia awoke in the morning, she glanced around to see Andrea sitting in the RV kitchen eating breakfast. Andrea, hearing Olivia rustling around, glanced back to her and snickered when she saw her appearance.

Olivia's long blonde hair stuck out in all directions, seeming to defy gravity. Olivia sleepily smiled back to her. "What's so funny?"

Andrea snickered once more before standing up from her spot at the table. She grabbed her plate which seemed to now be empty. "Your hair. Check it out."

Olivia sleepily stood up and walked into the RV's small bathroom to glance at her bed head in the mirror. Olivia laughed aloud when she saw what it looked like. She walked back outside to meet Andrea's amused smile with her own. "I think it's stylish."

Andrea shook her head while laughing before placing her plate into the RV sink. "If you say so. There's toiletries in that bag, including a hairbrush." Olivia sent her a playful glare, as Andrea gestured to a small backpack beside the door to the bathroom. "Come outside when you're ready. T-Dog cooked some breakfast." Olivia smiled and nodded as she watched Andrea leave the RV.

(FF)

Olivia walked outside and stretched, her hair tamed. She had chosen to wear a pair of shorts that she had salvaged, along with a tank top and long sleeved plaid shirt to wear over it.

Olivia hummed softly as she walked over to T-Dog, who was serving food to everyone. He smiled warmly as she got closer, and held out a plate towards her. "Good morning."

She smiled and bent down to pick up a bottle of water at T-Dog's feet. "You too!"

She walked over to sit on one of the logs surrounding the fire pit, and dug in. In the distance, she saw Carol, Lori, and Andrea working on the laundry down by the quarry. She turned around in her seat when she heard a small commotion.

"I thought I was going to get to drive her at least a few more days."

She watched as Shane and Jim were stripping the red car apart. She smiled when she saw the annoyed look on Glenn's face. He was standing nearby, along with Rick, watching them tear the car apart.

Olivia quickly stood up when she heard a scream come from the woods nearby. She dropped the plate she had been holding, and pulled the pistol out of the waistband of her shorts. She hurriedly headed towards the woods. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rick following beside her, along with Lori, Glenn, Shane, Jim, and Dale.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Olivia sighed in relief when Carl ran out of the forest, terrified but otherwise unscathed. Traveling further into the woods, Olivia halted when she nearly ran into a walker who was enjoying a meal consisting of a large deer. Olivia, who was holding her pistol towards the walker before her, narrowed her eyes in confusion when she saw several arrows protruding from the deer.

The walker slowly stood up, turning around to face Rick. He growled ferociously before being knocked in the head with a crowbar. Glenn, Rick, and Jim were busy hitting the walker on the ground, when Dale ran up and chopped the head off of the walker with one large stroke.

Olivia, shocked, lowered her gun and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"We've never gotten any this far out before."

The survivors stood staring at the walker on the ground. Olivia had noticed that Andrea and Amy were standing nearby, disgusted. Jim spoke up after a moment's hesitation. "They're running out of food in the city."

Olivia and the rest of the group tensed when rustling was heard in the woods behind them. She raised her gun, once again, and her breathing started to rapidly speed up. This was too much adrenaline for her this early in the morning.

Shane lowered his gun when he saw a man with a crossbow reveal himself from the woods. "Jesus."

Olivia studied the man. He was tall, and he looked like he was exhausted, with bags under his eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt, a pair of worn out jeans, and a pair of boots. He was muscular, and his face and arms were covered in dirt. She saw that he had a string of squirrels around his left shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" He crawled out of the woods to stare down at the deer and walker before him. "That's my deer!"

Shane stepped back, allowing the man to step closer to his kill. "Look at it!" He gestured to the dead deer on the ground. "All gnawed on by this filthy." He kicked the walker once. "Disease-bearing." Twice. "Motherless." Thrice. "Poxy bastard!" He kicked the walker two more times in the side. "Gonna take it back to camp, cook us up some venison." He bent down next to the deer and traced the outline of the wound where the walker had gotten it. "Ya think we can just cut around this spot, here?" He glanced up to Shane for conformation.

Shane shook his head. "I wouldn't suggest it."

The man stood up and spit towards the walker lying on the ground. Then he gestured to the squirrels hanging around his shoulder. "I got squirrel. Bout a dozen, or so. It'll have to do."

After a moments silence, the head of the walker on the ground started to twitch and growl. The man scoffed and took aim with his crossbow, shooting it in the eye. "It's gotta be the brain." He placed his foot on the walker's head, pulling the crossbow bolt back out and placing it back with the others. "Don't y'all know nothin'?"

The man started back to camp, and Olivia watched as he left, an amused smirk on her face.

The group started trailing behind the man, and when he got back to camp, he set down his crossbow and started to yell.

"Merle!"

Olivia realized that this must have been Daryl, Merle's younger brother. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Merle! Come on out! I got us some squirrel!"

As he glanced around looking for his brother, most of the group stayed silent, their eyes downcast.

Shane stepped forward, trying to catch up to Daryl. "Daryl, slow down. We have to talk."

He slowed to a stop, and glanced back at Shane, adjusting the string of squirrels on his shoulder. "Bout what?"

"There was an incident in Atlanta."

Olivia tensed as Daryl narrowed his eyes and started pacing around. He glanced at Shane, anger clear in dark eyes. "He dead?"

Rick sighed and stepped forward from the group. "Look, there's no easy way to say this, but your brother was a danger to us all."

"Who're you?"

"Rick Grimes"

"Well, 'Rick Grimes.' Ya got somthin' you wanna tell me?"

Olivia could see the anger become more clear on Daryl's features. "I handcuffed him to a roof. He's still there."

Daryl shook his head and started pacing around once more, wiping his face with his hand. "Hold on, let me process this." Daryl turned around to glare at Rick. "You're sayin' you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

Rick nodded his head once. "Yeah."

Daryl was livid as he stood in the middle of the group, glaring at Rick. With a deep huff and a strong flick of his arm, he threw the squirrels in Rick's direction and started towards him. Shane tackled him before he could reach Rick, though. Olivia was tense, her hands covering her open mouth.

As Daryl was on the ground, Olivia watched as he pulled out a knife, stood up, and swung it a few times in Rick's direction. Shane snuck up behind Daryl, pulling him into a chokehold.

"Ya best let me go!" Daryl struggled against Shane's grasp.

"I think I better not."

Rick stepped forward a few steps, and bent down to be eye-level with Daryl, who was still beyond furious.

"I would like to have a calm discussion on the topic. You think you can manage that?"

Daryl stared up into Rick's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. He gave a short nod after a few moments. "Yeah."

Shane released his hold on Daryl, and stepped back to lean against the RV. Daryl kneeled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Rick sighed and began his explanation.

"Look, what I did wasn't on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

Daryl looked towards the ground as T-Dog stepped forward. "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, looking at T-Dog like he'd just spoken another language. His anger was starting to build up again. "You couldn't pick it up?!"

"I dropped it in a drain."

Daryl stood up to begin pacing once again. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't!"

T-Dog took a risk and stepped a bit closer to Daryl, talking with a softer voice. "Well if that doesn't, then this will." The group turned to T-Dog, curious about what he had to say. "I chained the door up. Locked it with a padlock so the geeks couldn't reach him."

Rick cut in. "It's got to count for something."

Daryl stayed silent for a few moments, looking towards the ground. Olivia could see that he was softly tearing up, but he quickly wiped his eyes. He waved his arm gesturing to everyone in the camp. "To hell with all of y'all!" He glanced to Rick. "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

From the RV, Lori looked to Rick with stern eyes. "He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Rick looked to her, and turned to nod towards Daryl.

"I'm going back."

"Me too." The group went silent and turned to Olivia, including Daryl. "I know what it feels like to lose a sibling, and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch it happen to someone else. I'm going."

Rick was hesitant, but eventually nodded, showing that he approved.

"Who're you?"

Olivia glanced at Daryl when he asked the question. "Olivia Harper." She stepped forward and extended her hand for him to shake, but he just glanced at it and walked away, going to retrieve the string of squirrels and the crossbow.

The group was left with an uncomfortable silence.

(FF)

It was decided that they would leave that very same day, since it was early when they decided they were going back to Atlanta. The camp was filled with an air of tension. People were worried that their loved ones wouldn't come back.

Walking out of the RV with all of her gear in a backpack and her gun in the waistband of her pants, Olivia came to face Carl. He looked upset.

"Do you have to go, Liv?"

Olivia sent Carl a small smile and ruffled his hair, before smoothing it back down. "No. But I want to."

He nodded, realizing that trying to convince Olivia not to go was a lost cause.

"I'll come back, and I'll make sure your daddy comes back in one piece, too."

Carl smiled gratefully and nodded, before embracing Olivia around her waist. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him before taking a look around the camp. She saw Lori looking their way. She didn't look happy.

"Hey, Carl? Why don't you go find Sophia and play? It'll help get your mind off of what's going on. And tell her that I'll see her soon."

He nodded before turning around and waving, which she returned. When Carl was out of sight, Olivia made her way to the fire pit, sitting on a log. Daryl was nearby, cleaning his crossbow. He glanced at her for a few seconds, before returning to cleaning his crossbow. It was silent until Shane and Rick could be heard coming back to the middle of camp.

"Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?" Shane followed Rick as he came to stand next to the campfire. He turned around seeing Shane behind him, his hands on his hip.

"Hey, why don't ya choose your words more carefully?"

Shane glanced at Daryl following his comment. "Oh, I did. Douchebag's what I meant." He looked back to Rick and scoffed. "Merle Dixon. Wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

Daryl glared at Shane before returning to his crossbow. Rick shook his head. "What he would or wouldn't do doesn't doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

Olivia stood from her seat and approached the two men. Shane looked to her as she addressed him. "Going back is the right thing to do, Shane. Everyone deserves a chance at life, and his was taken away. It's not fair."

Shane, Rick, and Daryl watched Olivia's back as she headed towards Andrea, Dale, and Amy. Rick gave Shane a single nod before walking to his tent to meet up with Lori. Shane shook his head and scoffed. After a short pause, Daryl slowly turned his head back to his crossbow.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed chapter 5! Don't forget to review, please! Also, what do you think Daryl's actions towards Olivia should be at first? I could see Daryl acting cold towards her at the beginning, but then slowly warming up to her over time. What do you think? Let me know! The next chapter should be out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6! I like this one, so I hope you do too! :)**

**FanFicGirl10: Thank you! And you get to find out what Lori's problem is in this chapter! :) I hope you enjoy!**

**electrogirl88: Thank you! That means a lot! :) Yeah, I believe that's more realistic, as well! And here's the update! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**rankagi: Yeah, I agree with you, so I went with the whole Daryl mostly ignoring Olivia for the time being. Here's the update! :)**

**Leyshla Gisel: Yeah, he's going to ignore Olivia for the most part, but accept her presence. And then with time, he will warm up to her! Here's the update! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**: Change Of Plans

"Be safe. Okay?" Olivia stood over by the RV, saying goodbye to Andrea, Dale, and Amy. She smirked when she heard Andrea's request.

"Who do you think you're taking to?" Olivia sent a wink to the three of them before spinning around and heading towards the fire pit. She could hear their laugher from behind her.

"Cocky much?" Olivia turned back around at Amy's question to see them looking at her with amused expressions on their face. Olivia smiled and nodded towards them, before heading over to stand next to Glenn. He had been asked to go, much to his dismay. He had a hard time refusing any requests made to him. Poor Glenn.

"You ready?" Olivia smiled at him before crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed deeply before meeting her gaze.

"I guess. I don't really have a choice but to be ready."

Olivia placed a reassuring hand on Glenn's shoulder. "You know Rick wouldn't ask if he didn't think you were important to the mission's success."

He nodded towards her and adjusted his bag that he had slung over his shoulder. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Glenn laughed and shook his head, before a commotion sounding from the truck caused both him and Olivia to turn their heads.

Daryl was using his foot to honk the horn of the truck several times before yelling out to the people in camp. "Come on, people! I ain't got all day!"

Olivia sighed and shook her head before walking over to the back of the truck and stepping inside. She laid her backpack down beside her before leaning the back of her head against the wall of the truck, shutting her eyes momentarily. She hoped that her lack of sleep from the night before wouldn't take a toll on her.

Rick, after saying goodbye to Lori, Carl, and Shane, had hopped into the driver's seat. Glenn and T-Dog hopped into the back of the truck and sat across from Olivia. As soon as everyone was inside, Daryl slammed the back door of the truck shut, and moved to the passenger's side seat.

Olivia watched out the window as the group left the safety of the camp to return to Atlanta.

(FF)

Pulling up beside a rail line, Rick turned off the engine and glanced to everyone. "You ready?"

Each of them agreed before Olivia stood up to open the back door of the truck, allowing everyone outside.

It was hotter than usual that day, and Olivia found herself taking off the plaid long sleeved shirt that she had put on earlier, leaving her in just a tank top. She took a big gulp of water before shouldering her pack, and following Rick as he stopped in front of a fence. They slipped through, and Rick came to a stop, turning to face Glenn.

"Glenn, you know the area better than anyone. Should we go after Merle first, or the bag of guns I dropped?"

Daryl stepped forward, an aggravated look on his face. "We go after Merle first! There's no need to even ask!"

Rick held a hand up to Daryl, and once again looked towards Glenn. Olivia and T-Dog stood off to the side, silently watching the exchange. Glenn looked like he was under pressure as he swallowed and blinked. "We go after Merle first. Getting the guns first would mean doubling back."

Rick nodded and retracted his hand, before leading the way back to the building they had been at the previous day.

(FF)

Rick held up a hand behind him to the other's signaling them to stop. Rick pointed across the room to a stray walker that was shuffling beside the back wall. He turned around, and signaled Daryl to come forward.

Daryl raised how crossbow, and stepped to the side a bit to put the walker in his sights. He shot a bolt off, and it caught its target right between the eyes.

Lowering his weapon, he stepped forward to pull the arrow from the dead walker, and wiped it off on a piece of cloth hanging nearby.

Rick nodded to the others and he led the way to the steps leading to the roof.

Daryl sped in front of Rick, eager to see if his brother was all right. T-Dog pulled out the bolt cutters he had borrowed from Dale, and cut the chain on the door. Daryl kicked the door open with one leg, and ran through. He called Merle's name over and over, until coming to view the location his brother had been.

"No!" Daryl paced back and forth on the roof his hands on his forehead. "No! No!"

She looked against the pipe were Merle Dixon once laid, to see a single hand in his place, and a bloody saw lying next to it. The group tensed.

"No!" Daryl looked up to the group, wiping his eyes. She looked to the ground to allow him some privacy. No one said a word as Daryl did what he needed to do to grieve.

(FF)

Daryl was staring down at the hand on the ground, his breathing deep and heavy. Olivia gasped when Daryl unexpectedly turned around, aiming his crossbow at T-Dog. Rick drew his revolver, pointing it to Daryl's head in turn.

Olivia and Glenn stared wide-eyed at what was happening before them.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

Everyone went silent following Rick's comment, but they continued holding their weapons in place. Olivia quickly grew angry. She stepped forward to place each of her hands on Rick and Daryl's chests, pushing them back.

"Can we not go one damn hour without us pointing our guns at each other?"

The group eyed her as she sighed loudly, and crossed her arms. "I don't have much experience on the matter, but I thought groups like this were supposed to work together, not kill each other!"

Rick sighed and nodded, lowering his gun. Daryl did the same, lowering his weapon, as he watched Olivia walk over to the tools that T-Dog had dropped and left behind. She packed them up and walked back over, handing the bag to T-Dog.

"She's right. We need to stop with this. It's only causing problems. If we have an issue with one of the other people in the group, we need to think and speak before we act. Deal?"

Olivia watched as Glenn and T-Dog nodded their heads. Daryl nodded, too, after a moments hesitancy.

Daryl quickly sniffed and looked to T-Dog. "Ya gotta do rag or somethin'?"

T-Dog reached into his back pocket, to pull out a blue bandana that he kept on him. Daryl shouldered his crossbow and grabbed the bandana, walking over to where the hand lay on the ground.

Daryl laid the bandana on the ground, and picked up the hand by the index finger. "Guess the saw blade was too dull to cut through the chain on the handcuffs." He shook his head, placing the hand in the bandana. "Ain't that a bitch."

He stood up from his place on the ground, and glanced around to eye Glenn and the backpack he had with him. Daryl motioned for Glenn to turn around. Glenn's face went blank when he realized what Daryl was going to do.

He opened up the backpack and placed the hand inside. When he shut it back up, Glenn turned around. Olivia couldn't help herself from laughing aloud at the look on Glenn's face.

Glenn glared at her and shook his head as Olivia covered her mouth to hide her laugher.

Daryl looked to the ground to see the blood trail his brother had left behind. He started to follow it to another door that led down into the building. He nodded towards the others, who started following him.

Olivia smiled and shoved Glenn playfully before coming to stand next to T-Dog. From the corner of her eyes she could see him smile back at her.

(FF)

"He must of had enough in him to take out these two poor bastards."

Daryl pointed to the two dead walkers on the floor with his crossbow. Olivia saw that the blood trail led into a kitchen of sorts, and started to make her way towards the doorway. She followed the blood trail on the floor before coming into the kitchen. She was knocked off of her feet, though, as a walker fell on top of her. Olivia yelled, and tried with all of her might to reach the knife that she kept on her thigh.

The walker was a woman. Used to be a woman. But she had the strength of a fully grown man. The walkers didn't get fatigued, but she did. She was getting tired. The walker's face was getting closer to her, when an arrow shot straight through the brain of the walker, causing it fall on her.

With shaky breath, she pushed the walker off of her, and got on her hands and knees.

"What happened?" Rick rushed into the room to see Olivia on the ground, with a walker next to her.

"Damn thing almost got me."

Glenn and T-Dog rushed forward, with shocked expressions, to help Olivia stand up off of the floor. She shook her head. She looked up, and her face went blank when she noticed that Daryl was still training his crossbow on her.

"Ya get bit? Scratched?"

Olivia shook her head as she turned around in a circle, allowing them to look her over. Daryl lowered his crossbow when he was convinced.

He gave her an aggravated look as he walked further into the kitchen, resuming his lead on the blood trail. Olivia let out a deep breath and followed after him and the others, Glenn shooting her a sympathetic look.

"Hey, look."

Daryl pointed in the direction of the sink. Beside it sat an iron with something burned on it. The smell in the air turned foul.

T-Dog narrowed his eyes at the iron. "Is that...?"

"Burnt flesh."

The others turned to look at Olivia in question. She shrugged. "Being a nurse, I've felt with burn victims before. I know what burned flesh smells and looks like. He cauterized the wound on the iron." She gestured back to the iron.

Rick nodded. "He might have stopped the blood flow, but he could still be weak." Daryl seemed to ignore him as he walked farther into the kitchen, coming to a broken window. There was more blood on the sill.

Daryl sighed and shouldered his crossbow, before glancing to Rick. "I'm going after him."

Daryl was about to crawl through the window when Rick grabbed his arm. "No. We can't split up. It's a death sentence."

Daryl placed his right foot back on the floor. "But he's my brother."

Rick sighed and looked to the ground. When Daryl glanced at Olivia, she looked to the floor. Rick continued talking, his voice soft.

"We can help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head."

Daryl looked back to the window and nodded before glancing back over to Rick. "I can do that."

Rick looked to T-Dog. He sighed. "Only if we get those guns first. I'm not traveling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

(FF)

Back at camp, both Lori and Carol sat down at the quarry washing the laundry. Carol's lip was still swollen from when Ed had hit her earlier.

Lori paused in her actions, rasing one hand over her eyes to shield the sun. She glanced towards Carol. "The new girl, Olivia. What do you think about her?"

Carol, who was scrubbing a pair of Ed's jeans, shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anything about her besides her name."

"Hmm."

Lori returned to washing the clothes she had in her bin. Carol looked in her direction.

"Why? Is something bothering you?"

Lori sighed deeply before scratching the back of her head and shrugging. "I don't know. I just get the feeling she's hiding something. I could be wrong, but..."

Carol nodded and reached over to pat Lori gently on the shoulder. "I understand. If you need anything, let me know."

Lori gave Carol a grateful smile before returning to the laundry.

But what Lori and Carol didn't know, was that Carl and Sophia stood nearby, having been listening to every word they said.

(FF)

Olivia sat on top of one of the desks in the conference room, closely examining her pistol. It had been scuffed up when she had gotten knocked over by the walker in the kitchen. She pouted, rubbing the scratches. That weapon was special to her in so many ways. It was a remnant of her past.

"You're not doing this alone," Rick stated sternly to Glenn, pointing to the ground in authority.

"I think it's a bad idea, and I don't even like ya much." Daryl stood a couple of yards away, bending down to view the diagram Glenn had drawn on the tile floor.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "Glenn can do it. I've seen what he's capable of first hand."

Rick still seemed hesitant as he sighed and looked to Glenn.

"It's a good idea! If we go out in a group we draw more attention to ourselves. If I'm alone, I can move fast! Look." Glenn picked up a clip and placed it on the diagram. "There's the tank, five blocks from where we are now." He placed a crumpled up piece of paper next to the clip. "There's the bag of guns." He pointed to another place on the diagram. "Here's the alley that I dragged you and Liv into when we first met. That's where me, Daryl, and Liv will go."

Olivia nodded in approval. "Sounds good to me."

"Why me?" Glenn looked up to Daryl.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun." Glenn gestured to Rick. "And Liv has a knife." He pointed to the knife strapped to Olivia's thigh.

"While Daryl and Liv wait here in the alley, I'll run up the street and grab the bag. Rick, you and T-Dog will wait in a alley a couple of blocks in the other direction." Glenn placed an eraser on the diagram, indicating where Rick and T-Dog would wait. Rick nodded. "If walkers cut me off, I won't go back to Daryl and Liv. I'll go forward instead, to the alley where you guys are." The group nodded, accepting the plan. "Afterwards, we'll all meet up here."

"Hey, kid? What'd ya do before all this?" Olivia leaned forward towards Glenn a bit, after hearing Daryl's question. She was wondering this, herself.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" The group was silent, staring at Glenn in wonder before Olivia laughed aloud and gently shoved Glenn. Everyone in the group joined in on her laughter, except for Daryl.

(FF)

Olivia climbed down the alleyway ladder behind Glenn and Daryl. Reaching the bottom, they ran towards the gate that her and Rick had come through when they had first met Glenn. Seeing walkers shuffling in the road, the three survivors came to stand behind a dumpster. Daryl loaded his crossbow, as Olivia pulled out her knife from its sheath. Glenn removed his topmost shirt, leaving him in a black t-shirt.

"Ya got some balls for a Chinaman."

Glenn scoffed as he threw his shirt to the ground and moved closer to the gate. "I'm Korean."

"Whatever."

Olivia had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

Glenn moved to the gate, and peeked around the edge before moving silently into the street. Olivia crouched against the wall, her knife in her hand. Daryl held his crossbow close to his face, and lowered himself beside the dumpster.

It was awkward as Daryl and Olivia sat across from each other in silence. Olivia sent a few glances his way, but he never once returned them.

After a few moments, Olivia heard something coming up behind them in the alley. She peeked around the trash can she was hiding behind to see a young Hispanic kid, probably around 18, trying to sneak up on them. Olivia growled in frustration before standing up, her knife held towards him.

"Woah! Don't hurt me! What do you want?'"

Daryl stood up from his place on the ground to point his crossbow at the kid. He advanced on the young man when he started to step back. "I'm looking for my brother, he's hurt real bad. Ya seen him?"

"Auydame!"

Olivia walked towards the young man with increasing speed. "Shut the hell up! You're going to bring the walkers in on us!"

Daryl moved the crossbow closer to his face. "Answer!"

"Auydame! Auydame!"

Daryl grew frustrated, and swung his crossbow at the young man's face, knocking him to the ground. He attempted to quiet him by holding a hand to his mouth. Olivia turned around when she heard someone coming, and saw two other Hispanic men run into the alley. She narrowed her eyes as they ran down the alley towards them. She wasn't going down without a fight.

She walked out to stand in the middle of the alley, blocking one of the men from reaching the kid. He swung a punch at her, but he missed as she dodged and kneed him in the groin. He groaned in pain, and fell to his knees. Olivia smirked in triumph, before she heard Daryl groan behind her. She turned to see the other man hitting Daryl in the back with a pipe. She ran to help him before hearing a gasp behind her. Glenn had come back into the alley, and was shocked by what was happening.

"That's the bag, Vato!" The man who was hitting Daryl had stopped, and was pointing at the bag of guns in Glenn's hand.

"Get it!" She saw as the man she had kneed in the groin and knocked to the ground, stood and started to run towards Glenn. Before she could run to stop the man again, the other man shoved her against the wall and out of his way as he, too, ran to catch up with Glenn. Olivia groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She had cracked it on the brick.

She watched with blurry vision, as the two men tackled Glenn, hit him with a pipe, and snatched the bag out of his hands. Daryl stood up on his knees, and took aim with his crossbow at one of the men. Despite herself, when the bolt hit the man, she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Daryl had gotten him right in the ass cheek.

The man yelled in agony, before a screeching of tires was heard and and old car stopped next to the alleyway gate. Olivia stood up, regaining her strength, and took off towards the gate to the alley with Daryl behind her. She yelled in fury when she realized the men were going to take Glenn with them. They had loaded Glenn into the car and hopped in, speeding away before the two could reach the gate.

Olivia sighed and shook her head in defeat, glancing to the ground. She was going to get Glenn back, if it was the last thing she did.

**Author's Note: Okay! There's chapter 6 for you! I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I have a few questions for you guys. First, what do you think needs to happen between Daryl and Olivia to get him to stop ignoring her? It'll be a little while before he starts talking to her regularly, but something needs to trigger it. Any ideas? Secondly, who would you like to see Olivia make good friends with? She's already been making friendly with Glenn and Rick, but is there anyone else that you could see her befriending? And last but not least, I've been curious about who you think Olivia would look like? Don't forget to review, please! I love getting feedback from you guys! It keeps me going! The next chaper should be out soon! :)**


End file.
